The war begins
by khuahaul
Summary: an incident after dumbledore's death, as our young heroes ride the hogwart's express back home. im not really good at summaries so pleez just read. this story is my frendz not mine


**The War begins**

**Hogwarts Express snaked through the vast expanse of green. Grey storm clouds covered the blue sky as t**he train **sped off** to the Muggle station **where **Harry would spend the next month at the Dursleys. The Hogwarts Express was full of confused and scared students as tens of Aurors appeared to be **on **the train. **Due to the recent events, t**hey **had **tightened **the **security so much that you weren't **even **allowed a trip to the washroom without an Auror by your side. Even the train seemed to be awkward; it was quite, and very still. **Everyone seemed to be distant, just physically present, as they thought in pin drop silence. **People seemed to think that with Dumbledore's death, dark and dismal times will soon come, and this was not time for cheerful laughs, it was time for grief. **Voldemort's reign of terror was spreading and times seemed to get even darker.**

Harry didn't talk the whole trip, **he was lost deep in thought, in his mental realm, where not even Ron or Hermione could reach him.** _Dumbledore dead, how could that be_**** He wondered. _My mentor, my _**_guide_**_ gone, how could I defeat the dark lord, how can I destroy the Horcruxes. _**He still could not believe it... the only one Voldemort ever feared was gone, he felt as though he was abandoned, he no longer had the feeling of security anymore. He felt sudden surge of anger towards everything... It wasn't fair. He laughed a mental laugh harshly as he thought that _since when has life been fair? First, his parents, then Sirius and now... all because of Voldemort and Snape._ That moment, Harry made a decision: he will bring an end to all this, he will avenge all those deaths.** All through the journey to platform nine and three quarters, feelings and thoughts of insecurity, anger, hatred, and unease floated through Harry's mind**followed by the feeling of strong determination** .He **knew he **_had _to do what he was thinking; he had to abandon Hogwarts and hunt down Lord Voldemort's soul and destroy evil once and for all. But, first he had to be patient and pay what could be the last visit to his aunt and uncle's house.

His grievous thinking was disturbed by Hermione who could read and understand the expressions etched on Harry's face. She felt great sorrow and great sympathy for Harry** Harry had a great burden on him, one that constantly bothered him, otherwise a normal teenager. It was unjust Harry looked older, somehow his emotion troubled him. **She** broke the silence at last,**

"Harry, I am really sorry about what happened," She said in a voice full of warmth and compassion.

"I and Ron will never leave you, we will help you find and destroy the Horcruxes, and you are not alone in this fight," she said. At**those simple yet compassionate words, **Harry felt a great feeling of comfort**and relief sweep over him. H**e looked at the fast asleep Ron and answered Hermione in an appreciative but rejective voice.

"I know Hermione, but I know I must defeat Voldemort myself, I am the one meant to destroy him, and I will."

Hermione **simply nodded, she **couldn't argue, she had to except it, Harry, and Harry alone must destroy the Dark Lord, but then again, she had to help him, just like she helped him to prevent the theft of the Philosophers Stone, solving the mysteries of the Chamber of Secrets, the freeing of Sirius, the Triwizard Tournament, and in the fight to get the prophecy and through the war of their sixth year.

Through the whole journey Harry pressed his face against the windows, not speaking, only thinking. **Sometimes, he wasn't even sure he was even thinking, it was like he was just present there as a silent observer; s**eeing rows of farms, cows, small houses, green trees, and flowers** B**ut it wasn't normal, they all seemed to be covered in mist and darkness, and even the sun did not shine brightly as it was covered with black clouds, **until finally, it **began to rain. He knew this was a sign, a sign of the rise of evil, the rise of his enemy, Voldemort. His mind raced through recollections and memories of Dumbledore blasted in the air, Snape running, death eaters in the school it was all too much he couldn't bare it, darkness swept over him and he was thrown in a stream of dark predictions, anticipations of his death. He couldn't stand it; he felt as though he had strength to destroy a whole army of death eaters, anger and vengeance burned inside him. Then, it seemed as though he got what he wanted.

The train came to a sudden halt that Ron was woken from the great and unexpected stop. "Wasgoinon?" he said in an alarming, but sleepy voice.

"I don know," said Harry in a baffled voice, "maybe we reached the station."

Hermione looked through the window and said, "We can't have, it's too soon,"** Then, she spotted them...****"**Oh my god," she said in a shocked and frightened voice, "there are hooded, dark cloaked people out there," she said squinting through the mist.

Death Eaters were raiding the train, holding their wands out, apparating one by one, with expressions of wickedness and evilness. There were tens of them, all swarming over the train.

It was an attack, Death Eaters attacking the train. How were they able to do this**? Isn't** the train supposed to have protectionsHow did they overcome these barriers **As his mind raced, as he looked outside the windows, **Harry knew it; if they wanted to live they had to fight.

Suddenly, a ringing sound struck the train, it was like war alarm and there were loud footsteps. The Aurors **had** gone out of the train to battle the death eaters. Students everywhere poked their heads through the windows. Bewildered and mystified, they turned their heads here and there. A few girls were heard screaming when they saw through the windows. **S**parks and jets of **red and **green lights **were **flying everywhere. People where flying through the air, some violently thrown on the train tops and landing with a loud thud. Death eaters and ministry Aurors battled madly outside the train. **Those were terrible scenes: pain, hatred, malice and suffering everywhere.**

Hermione spoke shakily, "how can they have stopped the train, it's supposed to be protected with powerful spells and enchantments?"** Realizing that it was cowardly to sit and watch,****"** Take your wands out," Harry said in a commanding voice, "we must join the fight."

As they quickly slid the compartment door**s**open, hundreds of others **had also** decided **that **they must defend themselves. Everyone marched to the exit doors. Harry's heart now beating madly and rapidly. It was like two armies about to clash and fight for their cause. He tried to turn the exit door knob but he couldn't.** He noticed that other students also failed to open the doors.**

"What's the matter with this thing," said Ron** in frustration**, "why can't we open it?"

"Try some spells to open it, its probably bewitched to be locked," said Hermione.

Harry raised his wand; the first thing that came into his mind was to blast the door out of the way, anger, wrath, and irritation steaming in his insides. "_Reducto," _He said but nothing happened, "_Reducto, REDUCTO, REDUCTO," _he screamed but nothing happened,

"It's not working," he said in an annoyed voice.

The battle was getting fierce, as a large, muscular death eater shot purple flame with fiery orange fumes around it hitting an Auror in the head causing him to flip madly in the air and land brutally on the ground. This acted as a stimulant upon everyone. They tried each and every spell; loud screams of "_ALOHAMORA, REDUCTO," _some people even tried setting the door on fire to get out yelling,_ "INCENDIO,"_ once again nothing happened. "Try transfiguring it," said Cho Chang thoughtfully, and Hermione leapt up and tried a switching spell but nothing worked. Harry tried to vanish the door saying loudly "**_EVANESCO."_ But nothing seemed to be working. At last Hermione tried an Anti-colloportus charm but it vanished simply before it reached the door. **

**They could not help, they could not join the battle, some students sighed to be in safety, but Harry could only watch as the battle went raged on. **

**A Death Eater swished his wand sharply and shot a large snake at woman in pink hair, Harry recognized as Tonks. The snake was about to sink its fangs into her throat when she flicked her wand and the snake rose in the air and vanished in a puff of black smoke. She then yelled _"Impedimenta," _and the man was frozen, and petrified. Then fierce looking, tall, thin hooded figure performed a counter curse on his fellow death eater and they both ducked a jet of red and with the swish of their clocks vanished. **

**After sometime, it seemed as though the Death Eaters were over-run by the Aurors. Some of the death eaters gave up and fled. A tall, thin man, who Harry recognized as the barman from the Hog's Head shot a killing curse at a terrified death eater who fell on the floor and simply died. The thought that a barman was here, fighting, simply vacated from Harry's mind and replaced with the sight of familiar man leaning on a staff with a weird eye, who Harry know to be non-other than Mad-Eye Moody, shot a fast, green jet at a death eater who flew fifty feet in the air and then simply vanished. **

**Loud screams of fear and surprise echoed through the train as a desperate short, and stumpy death eater came running to the train doors. Harry and the others mad their wands ready, but it was useless, as soon as the death eater reached 5 feet from the door, he shivered madly and fell to the ground without a voice. At last all the death eaters have fled except the stunned lying on the ground outside, and the stern, muscular one battling to death. At last, five Aurors shot what looked like an electric, silver spark at him which made his wand fly out and causing him to swirl and twist about himself tens of times and then, with a pop, vanish leaving his wand on the grounds.**

**The fight had ended, with one death eater on the ground bound by an anti-disapparation charm. The remaining Aurors returned to the train. Before they opened the doors to enter, Harry almost thought that they would end up like the death eater lying outside, stunned. He almost warned them when they harmlessly reached to the knob and came in. The battle effect was awful. Some Aurors where bleeding madly from head to toe, some where now wearing ripped clothing with black marks all over it, others were burnt, some were unconscious, and two were dead. **

**The train started moving, and students went back to their compartments, speechless, shaken, and traumatized by the events. Their heads full of questions to be answered. Harry had been mad, angry, and resentful about not being able to inflict as much harm as he could for the Death Eaters, to avenge Dumbledore. Even if he was safe he did not care. **

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the back of the train for their compartment, and slid the door open.**

They didn't talk for a long time. All of them thinking about what happened, with questions entering and leaving their minds. Ron, who looked very confused, finally uttered what seemed to be a very thoughtful question **as he felt uncomfortable in the descending silence,** "Why the hell were those Aurors fighting them if the doors were locked?"

"The train could've just kept going if the death eaters couldn't get in, I mean---" he was cut off by **M**oody who just entered their compartment, looking **as **messy as ever.

"We had to, boy, we had to fight them, we couldn't just leave them," he said in a stern voice. **Ron still looked unconvinced, so he added knowingly, **"The train was bound by an Anti-motion spell, we had to ward them off to move boy,"

Harry spoke in a very inquisitive voice, "**H**ow did they overcome the spells and the enchantments the ministry placed? How did they stop us," **M**oody was about to cut in when Harry continued, "and why where the doors the only thing working, we could've fought them if it didn't stay locked?"

"I can only answer some of your questions, Harry," Moody said." We don't know how they overcame the enchantments the Ministry and the Order placed, they were powerful spells, only great wizards could overcome them." Moody stared inside for a moment then as though a light bulb had appeared over his head, "Someone gave them in on a clue maybe …unless…no it can't be; he's been on our side."

He continued "We were very surprised when we saw them and the alarm sounded off," "Now I can only answer the part about the exit doors," he saddened voice." Before Dumbledore passed away, he himself seemed to know what will happen to him. All he cared about was the safety of his students, so he placed a spell or an enchantment on all the exits from the train."** Harry, Ron and Hermione where all listening attentively.**

"It was so powerful," he continued, "that non**e** of the Aurors or any of the order members knew how to break it," he said in an impressed voice, "**Even though, h**e said that it was more than enough to protect the students, but the **M**inistry insisted on adding extra security, which apparently the **D**eath Eaters broke.**" Then Moody paused for a second before continuing,**** "**If Dumbledore didn't place his spell on the doors, the death eaters could've gone in the train, and proceed a plan." He finished, he looked at their faces, bewildered faces lost in questions, and then Harry said,

"What was their plan, what did they want to do. I wish they went in, and I fought them," he said anger now bubbling in him.

"We don't know what they intended to do," said Moody.** He seemed to be thinking something. Finally, after a long pause, he said with a sigh, **"Nobody knows what the next years will bring."

**Silence followed Moody as everyone agreed mentally and seemed to think upon what he said, until a** voice rang through the hall of the train saying that they would be arriving in ten minutes to Kings Cross.

Moody stood up and said "I'd better go, help the injured," and he was gone.

"Why this sudden attack on the train?" said Ron **as soon as Moody was out of the sight.**

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Hermione in her usual perceptive voice.

"Dumbledore is gone; he symbolized good and resistance to the death eaters. Him gone, made them think that good is gone with him. They don't know that there are still loyal students who will fight Voldemort and his followers."

"I hope Voldemort finds me, because when he does I will fight him and continue what Dumbledore had done," Harry said in a serious **and determined, **but weak voice.

The train slowed down and stopped. Students began to shuffle their bags and exit the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood**. Some of them still looked fearful.** .

"Will you come to the burrow for Bill and Fleur**s** wedding?" asked Ron, **trying to lessen the tension around.**

"Yea," said Harry with a weak smile.

"Then **I'**ll go," he continued.

"**But, Remember **Harry, we will go with you, we are not leaving you!" said Hermione.

**Harry didn't answer, then he said in a concerned voice **" Where was **G**inny on the train, **I****didn't **see her,** I**was worried,"

"Oh, she went with **M**um and **D**ad a day ago, when they came to visit Bill," said Ron.

"**Goodbye Harry", said Hermione, followed by Ron's 'See you later, mate."**

Harry nodded and waved good-bye to his friends. A dangerous adventure had to come. "**I'm coming Voldemort", he whispered to the wind, "Be ready." **


End file.
